O Diário de Alvo Dumbledore
by ValdieBlack123
Summary: "O frio a deixou absolutamente encantada e ela ria quando sentia neve no rosto. Essa visão, confesso, trouxe algumas lágrimas aos meus olhos. Lembrei de quando eramos crianças e tudo era muito mais fácil. Imagino como minha irmã seria hoje, aos treze anos de idade, se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido." As lembranças do último ano em Hogwarts de Alvo Dumbledore.
1. As Relíquias da Morte

Dezembro de 1898

E cá estou eu novamente, preso em Godric's Hollow para mais um período de férias. Ariana tocou fogo no meu diário anterior (sem querer, obviamente), o que foi uma lástima. Todas minhas pesquisas, minhas anotações e – não me orgulho em dizer- minhas caricaturas arruínadas. Ah, bem... é minha culpa, suponho. Afinal, o que não é minha culpa? Aberforth fez a gentileza de me lembrar que eu poderia ter colocado um feitiço de proteção no meu "precioso" diário. Sim, querido irmão, eu poderia. Mas não era o trabalho de ~alguém~ tomar conta da Ariana, hum? Noto que os seus pertences não estão destruídos, interessante, não?

Provavelmente meu irmãozinho é mais cuidadoso do que eu, embora não possua capacidade nem para abrir uma porta. Muito bem, seguindo a dica do meu inteligêntíssimo irmão porei um feitiço de proteção neste aqui. Ariana parece que ficou mais agitada desde a última vez que a vi. Verdade seja dita, não sei como Aberforth consegue contê-la, provavelmente recebe ajuda de Batilda

Ah, Batilda Bagshot! A única pessoa que eu sinto falta enquanto estou em Hogwarts. Me mandou uma carta quando estava lá, disse que iria receber um convidado. Pelo que eu entendi, o seu sobrinho-neto foi expulso de Durmstrung e irá passar alguns tempos na Inglaterra. Hum... não gostei disso. Normalmente quando estou na casa de Batilda costumo discutir sobre História com ela (embora, às vezes ela queira falar sobre a saúde da minha irmã, o que nunca achei um assunto muito agradável), não sei se poderei fazer isso com um visitante ao lado. Ainda mais um que foi expulso! Talvez Aberforth goste dele.

Não que Abe tenha sido expulso. Ele saiu de Hogwarts para cuidar da nossa irmã. Ele vive reclamando comigo, achando que eu deveria ter feito o mesmo. Haha! Ele gosta disso, de se fingir de herói. A verdade é que Aberforth nunca se deu bem em Hogwarts, ele agarrou a primeira oportunidade que pôde para sair dalí. Agora, se _eu_ saísse de Hogwarts, ai seria, de fato, um ato de heroísmo. Um heroísmo idiota e desnecessário, ora, alguém precisa ganhar dinheiro pra sustentar esta casa, não? Nossa herança não vai pagar as contas para sempre. Logo, alguém tem que se formar e conseguir um emprego. Além do mais, Ariana sempre se deu melhor com o Aberfoth do que comigo, então, que diferença faz?

Mas nããããããooo, Alvo é um egoísta. Alvo não faz nada pela família. Alvo não se importa com a irmã. Alvo só se importa com as notas. Alvo, Alvo, Alvo... argh! Toda vez que eu volto pra casa é a mesma ladainha. Por isso odeio férias.

Ah, bem...

* * *

><p>"Estranho" seria a melhor palavra para descrever o dia de hoje. Não começou muito promissor. Aberforth teve que sair e me deixou tomando conta de Ariana. O que é horrível porque ela fica mais instável quando está comigo e eu não gosto de usar mágica para contê-la, ela tem medo quando vê alguém usando mágica.<p>

" Alvo,

Sai hoje mais cedo e só volto tarde da noite. Acha que consegue tirar o nariz dos livros e tomar conta de sua irmã? Seria ótimo se você fizesse isso."

Foi o recado extremamente educado que Aberforth me deixou. De vez em quando ele dá essas saídas e não diz onde vai. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não me importo. Pessoalmente, acho que o clima fica melhor quando ele não está em casa. Ariana não concorda comigo.

-ABE!- berrava ela fazendo algumas janelas racharem.

-Ele volta já. Ele. Volta. Já.- eu falei tentando acalma-la, mas ela continuou gritando. Eu faço o melhor que posso para não usar feitiços contra ela.- Aqui, você quer que eu leia uma história?- peguei rapidamente "Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo" que nós temos na mesa de centro porque a narrativa dele consegue fazer Ariana dormir (não a culpo, a maioria das histórias são tediantes mesmo)- Hum! Olha só, "O Bruxo e o Caldeirão Saltitante", é o seu favorito!

Mentira. É o conto mais chato, mas toda vez que dizemos que é seu favorito ela acredita. Às vezes não funciona e temos que usar outro, só não podemos usar "O Coração Peludo do Mago" e "O Conto dos Três Irmãos" pois ela fica com medo (O que é uma pena porque adoro ler a história dos três irmãos).

-NÃO! ABE! CADÊ ABE?!- dessa vez ela arrancou o livro das minhas mãos e jogou no chão.

-Ele saiu, mas ele volta já. Eu prometo.- mas ela continuou gritando e pulando.

Olhei pela janela rachada. Se algum vizinho ouvir... mas foi ao ver a casa da frente que tive uma ideia... pode dar errado... pode dar _terrivelmente _errado... da última vez... mas Aberforth não está aqui para atrapalhar tudo... sim...

-Ana! - disse um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. Ela se calou, curiosa com a mudança de tom. - Você quer visitar a tia Batilda?

Seus olhinhos azuis brilharam de alegria.

-Abe tá lá?

-Hum... talvez...

Foi o suficiente. Ela começou a pular e rir de alegria. Então parou de repente.

-Lá fora.- disse com o rosto apreensivo. Soube o que quis dizer. Quase nunca deixamos Ariana sair, é claro que andamos com ela pelo jardim dos fundos de vez em quando, mas sair _de verdade _é muito perigoso. Ela sempre se descontrola. Da última vez... mas aquilo foi culpa de Aberforth! Além do mais, Batilda vai estar lá e ela é uma mulher experiente, vai saber o que fazer se as coisas sairem do controle.

-Tudo bem. Nós só vamos ver a tia Batilda. Nenhum estranho. E você gostava de neve, lembra?

Ela sorriu e bateu palmas. Não sei se gostava de neve. Não sei nem se ela tem vestes de inverno. Ele nunca saiu de casa nessa época (bem... talvez antes de...).

Arranjei um casaco de Aberforth pra ela. O que foi ótimo, porque a manteve aquecida e calma. Reparei as janelas com um feitiço e abri a porta. O frio a deixou absolutamente encantada e ela ria quando sentia neve no rosto. Essa visão, confesso, trouxe algumas lágrimas aos meus olhos. Lembrei de quando eramos crianças e tudo era muito mais fácil. Imagino como minha irmã seria hoje, aos treze anos de idade, se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Bati à porta de Batilda rezando para que estivesse em casa. Ela atendeu com aquele velho sorriso acalentador no rosto.

-Alvo! Meu querido, que surpr...- ela viu Ariana e pareceu em êxtase.- Ana! Por Merlim, como você cresceu!

Todo mundo chama Ariana de "Ana" pois é assim que ela reconhece seu nome. Ela deu uma risada gostosa e demorada, Batilda também riu.

-Desculpe incomodá-la, Batilda.- aquela mulher é uma benção! Como é que ela me aguenta o tempo todo? Minha mãe arrumou uma ótima amiga.

-Que bobagem, Alvo! Entrem, entrem!

Foi o que fizemos. Aberforth não estava lá, felizmente Ariana não pareceu se importar. Ficou olhando aparvalhada pela sala toda. Acredito que ela nunca esteve na casa de Batilda, elas só se encontram quando Batilda vêm nos visitar.

-Meu querido. - ela comprimentou me dando um abraço.- Como vão todos?

-Bem, sabe...- respondia sempre olhando atentamente para Ariana. Ela parecia muito feliz admirando os livros nas estantes.

-Sim.- ela respondeu olhando para Ariana também.- Ah, foi bom você ter vindo! Achei aquele livro que você mencionou.

-Mesmo?!- não pude conter minha excitação.

-Sim! Meu sobrinho trouxe da Bulgária, quando o vi lendo ontem lembrei imadiatamente de você!

Foi uma confusão de emoções. Primeiro fui tomado por um assomo de alegria, mas então a realidade caiu sobre mim. Olhei para Ariana em pânico. Como pude me esquecer?

-Está tudo bem, querido?- Batilda perguntou franzindo a testa.

-O seu sobrinho... ele está aqui?

-Sim, está no quarto.- olhei para Ariana e depois para Batilda. Ela, abençoada seja, entendeu imediatamente.- Ah, sim... sim... imagino que você... - ela olhou para Ariana de novo.-... talvez queira ir para casa...

-Sim, estamos muito cansados.- tentei manter minha voz o mais normal possível enquanto me aproximava de Ariana, que continuava admirando os livros. Minha testa suava frio, como tirá-la daqui calmamente, sem que ela desconfie de nada? E não grite? E não exploda tudo?

"Sabe, Ana, acho que a tia Batilda queira ficar à sós..." não, não... "É, parece que o Abe não está aqui..." céus, não! Ela vai começar a gritar por ele de novo. O que fazer? O que fazer?

Eis que ouvimos uma porta batendo no primeiro andar. "Merda!", pensei, "É agora. É aqui que eu vou morrer.". Batilda permaneceu calma, ela virou-se para Ariana e disse:

-Ana, meu amor, eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você.

-Surpresa?!- ela sorriu encantada.

-Sim! Venha, está na cozinha.- as duas foram de mãos dadas. Eu suspirei aliviado. "Estamos salvos, por enquanto.". É assim o tempo todo. Passamos todos os segundos com medo de algo acontecer. Sinto que passei toda minha adolescência com medo de ser morto num acesso de fúria da minha irmã.

-Olá.- disse uma voz nas minhas costas, virei-me e me deparei com o sobrinho de Batilda na escada. Era um rapaz alto de aparência desleixada. Tinha cabelos cacheados compridos e loiros. Tinha também um rosto gentil, mas algo nos olhos não me passou muita confiança.

-Olá.- eu disse com a voz fraca. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos que me pareceram horas. Ele riu.

-Gerardo Grindewald.

-Alvo Dumbledore.- nós apertamos as mãos (a minha um tanto suada). Ele deu um longo assobio.

-Então, é você! Tia Batilda fala de você o tempo todo. "Menino genial aquele Alvo! Você precisa conhecê-lo, Gerardo, parece tanto com você".- ele disse numa imitação bastante acertada da voz de Batilda.

-Ora...- corei e olhei pros lados. Achei muito difícil me parecer com alguém que foi expulso do colégio. Ele riu. Sua risada era um tanto rouca.

-Então... você gosta de estudar sobre linhagem bruxa, é?- perguntou. Levantei uma sombrancelha, intrigado.

-Por que pergunta?

Ele mostrou o livro que estava na outra mão: "Uma História das Famílias Bruxas da Grã-Bretanha, Vol. 1". Senti meus olhos cintilarem.

-Afanei de Durmstrung antes de me expulsarem. Batilda disse que você...

-Sim!- exclamei incapaz de me conter. Ele riu de novo.

-Achei estranho. Vocês não têm esse livro em "Ogwarths"?- Gerardo perguntou com seu sotaque estrangeiro.

-Sim, mas fica na seção restrita. Sabe, por causa das descrições de magia das trevas e torturas contra trouxas que a maioria das famílias praticavam. - disse displicente, ainda olhando fixamente para o livro.- mas eu sempre quis... tê-lo... - tive então uma rápida consciência de que parecia um louco, tentei ficar o mais natural possível. Gerardo estava sorrindo.

-Vocês britânicos são muito puritanos mesmo. Mas, por que tanto interesse em famílias bruxas? Se é que posso perguntar... - ele me deu um olhar como se já soubesse a resposta.

-Hum... gosto muito desse assunto...- é claro que não ia dizer a verdade pra alguém que acabei de conhecer. Aliás... acho que nunca contei a ninguém. Ele não pareceu acreditar muito. Deu um sorriso enviesado e disse:

-Aqui. Fique com ele.- Gerardo estendeu o livro na minha frente. Fiquei dividido entre o desejo e a boa educação.

-Não... não poderia...

-Deixe de besteira. Pegue.- ele forçou o livro nas minhas mãos.

-Ora, obrigado. Muito obrigado mesmo.- abri-o numa página aleatória. Estava cheio de anotações, não sei se dos diversos alunos de Durmstrung ou daquele que estava à minha frente.

-Meu favorito é o capítulo 23.- ele disse ficando sério pela primeira vez desde que o vi. Nós nos olhamos atentamente por alguns segundos, como se compartilhássemos um segredo muito íntimo.

Quando ouvi algo se quebrando na cozinha me lembrei imediatamente da situação em que estava.

-Tenho que ir. Hum... você se importaria em voltar lá pra cima?- senti meu rosto corar mais uma vez. Gerardo deu de ombros.

-Se dependesse de mim, nunca desceria.- ele piscou o olho e depois subiu as escadas.

Fui até a cozinha e descobri as duas limpando manualmente alguns cacos no chão ("Foi minha culpa. Sou tão desastrada." disse Batilda recolhendo o que restava de uma de suas xícaras.). Convenci Ariana de que já estava tarde e era hora de voltar para casa. Ela não pareceu prestar muita atenção no que eu estava dizendo. Não parava de rir e me mostrar os doces que Batilda lhe dera. Quando voltamos para casa ela passou o resto do dia comendo e brincando com os doces. Chegou até a me oferecer um que só aceitei por obrigação, nunca tive sorte com feijõezinhos de todos os sabores (aquele era de pelo de rato. Eca!).

No mais, foi um dia surpreendentemente feliz. Limpei e guardei o casaco de Aberforth de modo que quando ele chegou em casa não ficou sabendo de nossa pequena aventura (espero que Ariana não conte pra ele, mas ela me pareceu esquecer de tudo que aconteceu assim que ele abriu a porta.).

Quando finalmente pude ficar sozinho em meu quarto, peguei o livro e passei por suas páginas. Parei no capítulo 23 e meu coração parou. No topo da página estava o nome "Peverell" sublinhado e embaixo, bem no canto direito nada mais, nada menos que o desenho do símbolo das Relíquias da Morte.


	2. Ceia de Natal

Natal de 1898

Lá fora um coral de crianças canta "Noite Feliz" enquanto escrevo essas palavras. Já é, oficialmente, natal. A família da minha mãe era judaica, mas incorporamos as tradições cristãs da família do meu pai. De modo que nós tinhamos uma ceia de natal todo ano. Antigamente nossa família era bem próxima. Minha mãe não tinha irmãos e, infelizmente, os pais trouxas dela não aprovavam seu marido bruxo. Mas, meu pai tinha dois irmãos e eram muito próximos, principalmente depois que meus avós morreram.

Lembro vagamente de reuniões felizes em que todos sentávamos à mesa, comíamos a comida deliciosa da nossa mãe, Ariana ficava correndo pela casa com nossas priminhas, ríamos das piadas de nossos tios (até as que eram sem graça), eu brincava de Snap Explosivo com nossos primos (Aberforth estava sempre perturbando querendo jogar também) e quando todos iam embora sentíamos uma saudade imensa. No dia seguinte, não importava se iriamos encontrar presentes nas beiras de nossas camas ou não (mas sempre encontrávamos).

Depois que meu pai foi para Azkaban...tudo mudou. Nossos tios até nos visitaram algumas vezes, para saber como estávamos e até prometeram ajudar. Depois que descobriram o estado de Ariana não trouxeram mais nossos primos. Disseram que era mais seguro assim. Depois de um tempo pararam de vir, ficaram mandando dinheiro. Minha mãe sempre devolvia, ela dizia que não queria caridade ao invés de amor. Nossos tios não parecem ter gostado muito disso, porque nunca mais se comunicaram conosco. Eis que soubemos que nosso pai morreu.

Foi ai que nos mudamos. Viemos para Godric's Hollow. Nossas ceias ficaram tão solitárias que mamãe deixou de fazê-las. Ainda colocávamos os enfeites porque Ariana gostava das luzes. Tudo era para Ariana agora. Todo ano eu esperava uma visita surpresa de nossos tios, até que eu deixei de esperar. A realidade caiu sobre mim como um feitiço estuporante. Eles nunca iriam voltar e minha vida jamais seria a mesma. Acredito que foi ai que deixei de ser criança. Joguei todos os presentes deles fora e fingi que nunca os conheci.

E mamãe morreu. Eu não culpo Ariana, não mesmo. Foi um acidente. Pra falar a verdade, talvez ela já estivesse morta, não tinha mais alegria em seus olhos. Mas a notícia foi um choque enorme para mim. De repente me tornei responsável pelos meus irmãos e agora todas minhas decisões e todos os meus planos dependiam da situação deles. O enterro dela foi horrível, só eu e Batilda estávamos lá. Aberforth teve que ficar em casa cuidando de Ariana, ela não entendia que nossa mãe havia morrido, ficava gritando e chorando por ela o tempo todo. Depois que criou um vínculo forte com Aberforth nunca mais fez isso. Era como se nossa mãe nunca tivesse existido.

E lá estava eu, com uma mãe morta, um pai se decompondo em algum lugar de Azkaban, uma irmã doente e um irmão ingrato. Estava só. Até tentei recriar a felicidade de antigamente. Juro que tentei. Mas não funcionou, não era a mesma coisa. Agora nossas ceias são jantares normais, nossos natais não tem significado e nossas luzes e enfeites são brinquedos para Ariana.

Mas hoje foi diferente. Hoje foi a véspera de natal mais feliz que tive desde a minha infância. De manhã resolvi visitar Batilda. Estava adiando este momento. Não posso negar que fiquei intrigado com a "mensagem" de Grindelwald e queria saber mais sobre ele. No entanto, e se eu descobrir algo que não quero descobrir? Minha pesquisa sobre as Relíquias sempre foi muito solitária. Era um garoto quando comecei a ler sobre elas (um pouco antes do "acontecido") e sempre vi como algo muito particular, meio que um lugar para me distrair quando as coisas ficavam difíceis (sempre).

Não sabia se queria dividir isso com um estranho. É como se eu entregasse este diário para ele. Eu nunca falei sobre as Relíquias para ninguém. Nunca. Nem para meus amigos mais próximos em Hogwarts. Por que deveria dividir isso com esse homem que nunca vi na vida? E se ele não me entender? E se ele rir de mim? Mas ele também deve gostar da história das Relíquias, caso contrário não teria feito aquelas anotações, nem me indicado o capítulo. Será? Talvez esteja pregando uma peça. Ele me parece ser desse tipo de gente.

Parte de mim queria fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu e a outra parte queria saber tudo sobre Grindelwald. Foi só nesta manhã que deicidi que não posso ignorar Batilda até que seu sobrinho vá embora (se é que ele vai embora algum dia). Quando acordei vi pela janela do meu quarto Ariana e Aberforth construindo um boneco de neve. Sorri. Aproveitei a oportunidade para embrulhar alguns bolinhos e deixei esse recado:

_Aberforth,_

_Fui visitar Batilda. Não sei que horas voltarei._

_Alvo._

Viu como sou mais educado? Mas voltando... fui até a casa de Batilda e ela me recebeu muito calorosamente.

-Feliz natal!- eu disse quando ela abriu a porta.

-Alvo! Feliz natal, meu querido.- ela disse, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Trouxe para a senhora.- disse esticando os braços para ela ver o embrulho.

-Ora, meu querido, não precisava! Entre, entre.- ela se afastou para me dar passagem.

-Obrigado.- agradeci tirando meu gorro de lã e casaco quando fui tomado pelo clima morno de sua casa. - Gerardo está em casa?- perguntei como quem não queria nada.

-Ah, não. Ele saiu para pegar mais lenha. Que frio! Parece que o inverno fica mais frio a cada ano que passa. Ou talvez seja eu que fique mais velha.- ela riu. Esbocei um sorriso não muito animado. Batilda percebeu minha decepção.- Sim, ele gostou muito de você também. Eu disse que vocês dois iam se dar bem!

-Ora, que é isso...- disse olhando para meus pés. Tentei rapidamente buscar outro assunto para falar, mas minha mente só conseguia pensar em Gerardo.

-Venha. Estou preparando a ceia.- disse Batilda.- Hum... que cheiro bom!- ela exclamou ao abrir o embrulho que eu trouxe.

-Foi Aberforth quem fez.- disse, querendo deixar bem claro de quem seria a culpa se eles estivessem ruins.

-Ele é um bom rapaz. Queria que me visitasse mais. Como vai ele?

-Bem...- disse sem muito interesse.

-Me desculpe a bagunça. Sabe como essa época do ano deixa as casas pelo aveço!- ela disse quando chegamos na cozinha. De fato estava bastante bagunçada. Eu gosto disso. Me lembra de outros tempos...

-Bem, devo deixá-la agora, Batilda. Só vim fazer uma visita rápida.- disse me virando para a saída.

-Não! O que é isso? Você acabou de chegar. Sente. Beba alguma coisa.

-É muito gentil da sua parte, mas estou muito ocupado. Sabe... época dos N.I.E.M's...

-Ah, mas você estuda o tempo todo. Merece um descanso, Alvo. Ora, vamos, é natal!

-Não é só isso... é minha irmã, sabe...- "e o fato de que comida de natal me faz querer sentar no chão e chorar feito uma criança", tive vontade de dizer, mas o bom senso me impediu.

-Gerardo vai chegar daqui a pouco. Ele vai querer vê-lo! Aqui, sente-se...- ela puxou uma cadeira e tentou agarrar meu braço.

-Batilda, desculpe, mas devo insistir...

-Ora, então me ajude na ceia. Você não vai deixar uma velha fazer tudo isso sozinha, vai?- ela apontou para a bagunça ao nosso redor. - Por quê não fica para o jantar? Vou receber vários amigos... alguns deles já até te conhecem. Nicolau não para de falar sobre você. "Brilhante aquele Alvo Dumbledore. Vai chegar muito longe aquele garoto.".

-Nicolau Flamel?- meus olhos brilharam. Nicolau Flamel me acha brilhante?

-Sim! Nossa, ele ia parar nas nuvens se soubesse que você está aqui.

Refleti por alguns segundos. Nicolau Flamel! Ele quase nunca sai de casa, fica o tempo todo com medo de morrer. Acho que só o vi umas duas vezes. Na verdade, só uma. Da primeira vez nos comunicamos por cartas. Era realmente uma oportunidade única. E até lá Gerardo já vai ter retornado... meus irmãos iam ficar bem sem mim. Ariana provavelmente nem vai reparar minha ausência.

-Me convenceu, Batilda. Ajudarei nos preparativos.- declarei por fim. Ela pareceu em êxtase.

-Excelente!

Passamos um dia agradável preparando a comida enquanto ela falava sobre os convidados.

-...deixe-me ver... ah, e Fílida Spore! Você tem que conhecê-la!

Fílida Spore! Autora de "Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos"! Imagine só discutir preparo de poções com ela. Eu bem que tinha algumas perguntas sobre a Poção da Memória...

-Tia, cadê você?- disse uma voz no corredor. Céus! Nem ouvi a porta abrir! Pego de surpresa, tentei parecer o mais tranquilo possível.

-Aqui na cozinha, amor!- respondeu Batilda.

Gerardo apareceu na porta. Teve um momento de surpresa, mas logo se recuperou, dando um sorriso enviesado.

-Ora... vejam só quem está aqui.- ele disse. Tentei parecer calmo, mas pude sentir meu rosto queimando.

-Alvo me fez uma agradável surpresa hoje pela manhã.- ela disse apontando para os bolinhos na mesa.

-Uma surpresa de fato.- Gerardo disse enigmático pegando um dos bolinhos para si, ainda com aquele sorriso irritante.

-Sempre venho visitar Batilda durante o natal.- disse, tentando convencê-lo de que não estava ali por causa dele.- e ela gentilmente me convidou para a ceia.

-Convite este que você _gentilmente _aceitou é claro.- ele disse de boca cheia. Comecei a me irritar. Dois podem brincar desse jogo!

-Sim, aceitei. E também aceitei ajudá-la nos preparativos. Gosto sempre de deixar bem claro minhas intenções.- disse em tom de desafio.

Ele continuou comendo o bolinho e me lançou um olhar irônico como se dissesse "É mesmo?". Voltei a descascar as cenouras, fazendo um pouco mais de força do que antes.

-Você trouxe a lenha, querido?

Ele voltou sua atenção para Batilda.

-Sim, deixei na sala.

-Ótimo. Vou guardá-la. Com licença.- disse Batilda. Quando ela saiu um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do ambiente. Gerardo sentou-se à minha frente e disse aos cochichos:

-Vamos falar sério agora. Você gosta das Relíquias da Morte tanto quanto eu.- continuei descascando as cenouras como se a conversa não fosse comigo.

-Todo mundo gosta das Relíquias da Morte. São uma grande obra de ficção de um livro que fez parte da infância...

-Você e eu sabemos que elas existem.- ele parecia determinado. Não vislumbrei nenhum traço de ironia em seu rosto.

-O que o faz dizer isso?- perguntei, dessa vez um pouco mais sério.

-Aquele livro... é o único que fala sobre a família Peverell.- dei de ombros.

-E daí?- seus olhos piscaram de raiva. Confesso que senti um certo prazer em torturá-lo.

-Os três irmãos do conto... você sabe quem eles são... e... - ele se aproximou mais. Senti os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.-... um deles está enterrado aqui.- ele disse a última frase tão baixo que quase não ouvi. Limpei a garganta e disse:

-Acho que você devia passar mais tempo estudando e menos tempo lendo contos infantis.- ele não reagiu como eu esperava quando disse aquilo. Deu outro sorriso enviesado e disse:

-Bem, é uma pena você pensar assim porque... eu encontrei...- ele se recostou na cadeira e pegou outro bolinho.- eu encontrei uma das Relíquias.

Meu coração parou. Fiquei encarando-o por um momento. Apesar do sorrisinho ele não parecia estar de brincadeira. Quase dei um salto quando Batilda irrompeu pela porta.

-O que você está fazendo, Gerardo? Ajude o Alvo com a comida!

-Sim, senhora!- ele disse voltando ao normal.

Não nos falamos durante o dia inteiro, fiquei pensando no que ele me disse. Será verdade? Se for, qual Relíquia ele achou? Estava doido para perguntar, mas ainda relutante em confiar nele. Quando a noite chegou esqueci essas preocupações. Foi o melhor jantar da minha vida! Todos os grandes bruxos e bruxas que sempre admirei estavam lá. Parecia a lista de material escolar de Hogwarts em carne e osso.

Nicolau Flamel foi o último a chegar. Disse à Batilda para colocar um tapete na entrada pois pensou que ia escorregar, cair, ferir a cabeça e morrer. Ele realmente pareceu muito contente em me ver e o sentimento foi recíproco. Grindelwald estava tão feliz em ver todos aqueles grandes nomes quanto eu. Não parava de fazer perguntas (muito interessantes, por sinal). Fílida Spore nos mostrou um frasquinho de amortentia que ela sempre carrega consigo. "É a poção mais perigosa que existe!" ela declarou com um risinho. Quando ela abriu senti o cheiro de livro antigo, limão e madeira queimada.

Eram quase onze horas quando dei por mim e lembrei que tinha que voltar para casa. Relutante, me despedi de todos e quando cheguei à porta Gerardo me chamou.

-Ei, calma lá.- ele segurou meu ombro e senti uma espécie de descarga elétrica na região.- Quando você vai voltar?

-Não sei...- pensei em minha irmã com uma pontada de culpa. Não a vi o dia inteiro.

-Vamos nos falar. Por cartas. Tudo bem?- ele perguntou com um sorriso. Dessa vez eu sorri também.

-Tudo bem.

Ele assentiu e me deixou ir. Quando cheguei em casa todos já estavam dormindo. Dei uma passada no quarto de Ariana e beijei-lhe a testa (muito cuidadosamente). E cá estou eu, celebrando o melhor natal de minha vida.


	3. As Cartas

Janeiro de 1899

Lá fora os fogos de artifício dos trouxas brilham no céu. Não ouço nada pois colocamos um feitiço nas portas e janelas para abafar o som, a zoada assusta Ariana. Mas consigo ouvir um barulho dentro de mim. Uma agitação de dúvidas que nunca tive, ou pelo menos nunca parei para senti-las.

É como se elas estivessem presas em uma caixa esse tempo todo e de repente alguém a abrisse. Esse alguém seria o Grindelwald. Desde o natal nós temos nos comunicado, pricipalmente por cartas. Já que não posso me ausentar de casa por muito tempo.

Descobrimos muita coisa um sobre o outro. Gerardo é dois anos mais velho que eu e estava no último ano em Durmstrung quando foi expulso. " […]__sempre pensei que era a escola de bruxaria mais liberal de todas, mas desde o começo ela foi contra minha busca pelo conhecimento.__" foi o que ele me escreveu. Sei bem como é, Hogwarts também é muito fechada para alguns assuntos. Estou no sétimo ano e só agora os professores estão nos ensinado sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Metade dos livros que li durante meus sete anos de estudo veio da seção proibida, e estavam lá por motivos fúteis.

Gerardo nunca se deu bem com os pais, eles eram muito conservadores. Assim, ele também foi expulso de casa. " […]__Não sinto falta deles, só estavam me atrasando. Mas ficar sem-teto atrapalhou meus planos.__", ele contou que conheceu o famoso fabricante de varinhas Gregorovitch e começou a suspeitar que ele tinha a Varinha das Varinhas.

"__Você tinha que vê-la, Alvo. Era brilhante, resistente, quando a segurei parecia que foi feita para minhas mãos. Ele a guardava escondida com as outras varinhas para todos pensarem que era uma varinha qualquer, mas eu sabia que não.__". Meus olhos brilharam quando li essas palavras. Sentia que todas as cartas de Gerardo poderiam ter sido escritas por mim. Nós dois não concordamos com nossas escolas, nós dois temos famílias que nos atrasam e nós dois queremos achar as Relíquias da Morte. Talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo e Gerardo seja uma alucinação. Estava tão desesperado para achar alguém que me entendia que minha mente acabou criando esse alguém.

–Você é muito inteligente, Alvo. Mas sou incrível demais para ser criado por um humano.- ele disse aos risos quando caminhávamos pelas ruas de Godric's Hollow, num dos raros momentos em que podíamos ficar juntos.

–É, provavelmente você tem razão.- eu concordei também aos risos.- Por quê você não pegou a Varinha quando a viu?- ele deu um muxoxo.

–Fui um idiota. Tive dúvidas de que seria ela, queria voltar para Durmstrung e estudar mais. Tive medo, Alvo.- acrescentou ele ao ver meu rosto confuso.- Fiquei pensando "E se descobrirem? O que meu pais vão pensar? Todo mundo pensa que as Relíquias não existem, vão me achar um louco.", que imbecil! Só quando fui expulso que percebi que todos já me tinham como louco.

Caminhamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. As ruas estavam praticamente vazias devido ao frio congelante. Queria fazer Gerardo se sentir melhor então voltei a conversa para meus problemas. Contei-lhe tudo sobre minha família. Disse coisas que nunca tinha dito para ninguém antes. Minha raiva de Aberforth que ficava cada dia mais forte, minha decepção com meus tios, meu ressentimento com meu pai... ele ouviu tudo atentamente e por fim disse:

–Batilda tinha me contado sobre sua irmã. Ela também me disse que você tinha uma viagem planejada quando sua mãe faleceu. - senti um calafrio, já tinha me esquecido disso.

–Sim, eu e meu amigo Elifas Doge íamos viajar pela Europa... - não consegui terminar. Planejamos tanto aquela viagem... Gerardo entendeu que era um assunto difícil.

–Sinto muito.- ele disse. Balancei a cabeça.

–Não, não... veja, se tivesse viajado não teríamos nos conhecido.- nós dois sorrimos. Ele colocou a mão nos meus ombros e de repente não senti mais frio nenhum.

Era minha última semana antes de retornar à Hogwarts e pela primeira vez queria que as férias durassem mais. Estava gostando de ter alguém tão inteligente quanto eu para conversar (modéstia á parte). Falávamos sobre tudo: feitiços, poções, animais, as Relíquias (claro)... muitas vezes acordava no meio da noite com uma ideia e anotava em um pergaminho para não esquecê-la quando fosse escrever para Gerardo no outro dia. Discutíamos muito o que iríamos fazer quando achássemos todas as Relíquias, escrevi para ele uma certa vez:

__Gerardo,__

__O seu argumento de que a dominação dos bruxos visa ao próprio bem dos trouxas é, ao meu ver, crítico. Sim, fomos dotados de poder, e, sim, esse poder nos dá o direito de governar, mas isto também nos dá responsabilidades sobre os governados___ […]_

__Assumimos o poder pelo bem maior. E segue-se daí que, onde encontraremos resistência, devemos usar apenas a força necessária.___ [...]_

As Relíquias e Gerardo eram meus únicos pensamentos. Isto é, quando Aberforth não me interrompia com seus chiliques.

–Vá! Vá ver seu amigo de novo!- ele gritou ontem quando disse que ia sair.- Deixa a gente largado aqui! Seu monte de merda de...

–Ei!- berrei enfurecido- Qual é o seu problema?! Fiquei aqui quase toda maldita semana.

Nossa! Que sacrifício! Desculpe se sua família é um estorvo tão grande...

–Não minha família, não. Você! Você não me deixa em paz nunca. Morar aqui é um inferno. Mas, sim, infelizmente você é da minha família. Se eu pudesse, pegava Ariana e...

–E o quê? Fugiria pra Bulgária com seu amiginho delinquente? Deve ser muito agradável pra você andar por ai com uma irmã doente interrompendo suas aventuras. Vai deixá-la trancada num quarto, Alvo? Hein? Vai deixá-la gritando dentro de um quarto enquanto vocês saem correndo atrás de Nicolau Não-Sei-De-Quê?

Minhas mãos se fecharam num punho. Nunca tive tanta raiva de Aberforth antes, foram dezessete anos de ódio juntos num momento só. Foi aí que Ariana desceu as escadas.

–Abe?- ela perguntou receosa.

–Sim, princesa. Eu já estou indo.- Aberforth disse mudando de tom rapidamente.

Dei as costas para os dois e sai de casa. Não queria mais ouvir a voz de Aberforth. Fui correndo para o parquinho onde Gerardo e eu combinamos de nos encontrar.

–O que aconteceu com você?- ele perguntou quando me viu. Eu estava borbulhando de raiva.

–Nada.- Olhei para o chão temendo que fosse cair no choro a qualquer momento.

Foi ai que Gerardo segurou meu rosto.

–Olhe para mim.

Olhei. Ele estava com a testa franzida e seus olhos cinzentos cheios de preocupação. Seu dedo limpou uma lágrima solitária que desceu pela minha bochecha. E antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele me beijou. Senti-me leve, todos os meus problemas cairam por terra. Só existíamos eu e ele no mundo. Agarrei-me a ele como se minha vida dependesse disso, e talvez dependesse. Ele me segurou em seus braços e eu me senti protegido, seguro. Aquele era o meu lugar.

Ficamos assim talvez por horas, meses, anos... quando nos desprendemos, descansei minha cabeça em seu peito tentando voltar à realidade. Ele passou sua mão em meus cabelos. Foi ao sentir seu toque que percebi: "Isso é errado", pensei, "Não, não..."

Usei toda minha força de vontade para me soltar dele.

–Desculpe... - disse.- eu tenho que ir...- ele disse algo, mas não ouvi. Meus sentidos não funcionavam mais. Só conseguia ouvir um zumbido. Sai correndo sem olhar para trás.

Encontrei-me perdido. Não podia voltar para casa. Não podia ver Gerardo. Sentei-me num banco e encostei minha cabeça nas mãos tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Beijei meu melhor amigo. Não. Ele me beijou, mas eu retribui. Pior, eu gostei. E não foi um beijo breve e superficial, foi demorado e cheio de paixão. Como se ele estivesse indo pra guerra no dia seguinte e essa fosse nossa despedida.

Nunca vi Gerardo com esses olhos. Vi? Quer dizer, ele é meu amigo. Ele é a única pessoa que me entende neste mundo, verdade. Mas isso não quer dizer que... bom, pelo menos eu não __deveria __vê-lo desta forma... não é? "Certo. Vamos analisar isto racionalmente.", pensei, "Nunca senti-me atraído por ninguém.", o que é verdade. Nunca me apaixonei antes. Não sei, é uma coisa que não me fez falta.

Nunca pensei em ter uma família um dia. Meus sonhos eram ligados com conhecimento. Queria viajar, ver o mundo todo, saber mais sobre as Relíquias... eu ia voltar, é claro. Ser professor de Hogwarts é minha ambição desde criança, por mais que eu não concorde com alguns de seus métodos. Sinto que a Academia é meu lugar. Na minha mente nunca teve espaço para uma paixão. Acho que sempre vi isto como algo à parte, reservado para pessoas menos ambiciosas, que podem se dar ao luxo de um casamento e filhos. Um viajante não pode criar laços afetivos. Ou pode?

Será que estou apaixonado por Gerardo? Devo estar porque algo dentro de mim quer que eu volte para beijá-lo mais. Mas eu não planejei isso. Não planejei nada disso. Na hipótese de algum dia eu vir a me apaixonar por alguém, este alguém seria uma mulher, não? Homens são amigos, mulheres são amantes. Foi o que me ensinaram. Nunca tive nada contra mulheres. Muito pelo contrário, sempre as admirei. Batilda, por exemplo. Também sempre tive uma boa relação com elas, era muito próximo da minha mãe (sabe, na medida do possível), tenho colegas e professoras em Hogwarts que respeito muito... no entanto...

Aqui estou eu querendo beijar meu melhor amigo. Sentindo meu corpo rebelar-se contra mim como se eu fosse um adolescente inexperiente. E sou mesmo. Não sei nada sobre amor. A literatura não me preparou para nada disso. Que sensação eufórica, beirando a loucura, é esta que sinto? Meu sangue pulsando agitado em minhas veias, meu coração querendo pular do meu peito, minhas pernas tremendo, entre outras coisas que não me atrevo a descrever aqui.

Acho que fiquei sentado naquele banco refletindo sobre mil coisas durante o dia todo. Foi só de noite que lembrei dos festejos de fim de ano. Levantei-me e fui para casa, felizmente Aberforth não estava para me receber, creio que foi colocar Ariana para dormir. E agora estou aqui, ainda dormente com tudo que aconteceu hoje. Só de pensar que amanhã terei de retornar à Hogwarts sinto minhas entranhas se contorcerem, como se tivesse matado alguém durante as férias e agora teria que fingir que nada aconteceu.

* * *

><p>Nenhuma carta. Gerardo não me escreveu nada hoje, pela primeira vez desde o natal não recebo uma mensagem dele, me senti traído e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. O que será que ele está pensando? Será que me odeia? Queria descobrir, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo. Sorri me lembrando que foi exatamente assim que tudo começou. Parecia um acontecimento de cem anos atrás. Como se Gerardo e eu fôssemos amigos íntimos de longa data e agora não poderia mais imaginar minha vida sem ele.<p>

–Quando é que vai acabar tudo isso?- perguntou Aberforth grosseiramente. Eu estava na porta de casa com a mala já pronta.

–Em junho, depois que prestar meus N.I.E.M's.- respondi usando toda paciência que ainda me restava.

–E depois você vai fazer o quê?- continuou, "esquecendo-se" de me desejar boa sorte nos exames.

–Vou voltar pra cá, não é?- respondi amargurado. Ele não pareceu gostar do meu tom. Fiquei satisfeito.

–Quero saber se você vai ficar aqui mesmo ou se vai nos largar e ir pra Bulgária ou o raio que o parta.

–Você quer que eu desenhe, é?- me aproximei dele – VOU. VOLTAR. PRA. CÁ. V-O-L-T-A-R.- soletrei "desenhando" as letras no ar com minha varinha. Ele bufou.

–Que seja.- disse antes de me dar as costas. Também sai enfurecido. Não me despedi de Ariana, não estava com cabeça pra isso.

Deparei-me com a casa de Batilda. E agora? O mesmo dilema de antes. Fui até lá e bati à porta.

–Alvo, meu querido!- ela disse ao me receber- Tinha me esquecido que hoje é o dia da volta às aulas! Viu como estou ficando velha?- sorri.

–Não precisa se preocupar, Batilda. Só vim me despedir mesmo.

–Não. Entre. Coma alguma coisa.

–Infelizmente não posso. Temo chegar atrasado.- olhei para dentro da casa.- Gerardo está?

Se ela sabia de alguma coisa não demonstrou. Respondeu com o mesmo tom carinhoso de sempre.

–Não, desculpe, meu bem. Ele saiu hoje de manhã cedo. Mas eu digo a ele que você passou por aqui quando ele voltar.

–Certo.- disse tentando não demonstrar qualquer sentimento que seja.- Bom, até logo mais.

–Até logo, meu querido. Mande minhas lembranças ao Prof. Binns.

–Certo.- disse me distanciando.

"Foi melhor assim", tentei me convencer enquanto caminhava pela calçada carregando a mala, "Um típico amor de férias que acabou tão rápido quanto começou. Agora posso me concentrar em coisas mais importantes.", porém, no momento não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada.

Entrei em um beco escondido e olhei pros lados em busca de alguém. Quando me assegurei de que estava só, aparatei na estação King's Cross. O barulho repentino me deixou atordoado. A estação estava lotada, como sempre. Ninguém parou para me ver, estavam ocupados demais. Segui em direção à plataforma 9 ³/4 quando ouvi alguém chamando meu nome.

–Ei, que pressa é essa?- disse a voz. Sabia de quem era. Quando me virei sorri e todas minhas preocupações foram embora.

–O que você está fazendo aqui?- ele me olhou como se a pergunta fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

–Vim me despedir, é claro. Acha que vou deixar meu amigo voltar pra escravidão sem nem um "tchau"?- meu coração se apertou quando ele disse "amigo"- Aqui, trouxe um presente pra você.- ele colocou a mão nos bolsos e tirou um elástico.- Eu sou pobre. Finja que é um relógio.

Nós dois rimos.

–Muito obrigado.- agradeci irônico colocando o elástico no pulso.

–Pensei que você soubesse.- ele disse ficando sério de repente. Percebi que não estávamos mais falando de elástico nenhum.

–Desculpe.- disse sem ter muita certeza pelo que estava me desculpando. Ele balançou a cabeça.

–Não precisa.- ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos.- Nós... nós podemos ser só amigos se você...

–Não!- disse mais rápido do que pretendia, depois corei. Por quê estava agindo feito um idiota?- Quer dizer... eu não sei o que eu quero...

–Certo. Vamos fazer o seguinte... seremos só amigos. Por enquanto. Até você se decidir, pode ser?- olhei para ele querendo dizer "sim", mas não consegui. Qual é o meu problema? Ele riu.- Você é muito complicado, Alvo...

Foi ai que algo me possuiu e eu peguei o braço dele rapidamente. Logo aparatamos no mesmo parquinho onde tudo aconteceu. E eu o beijei. Eu sabia o que queria. Eu queria beijá-lo e nunca mais parar. Ele se desvencilhou de mim aos risos.

–Seu doido! Algum trouxa poderia ter nos visto sumir do nada.- ele disse me repreendendo, mas não parecia muito zangado.

–Eu não quero ser só seu amigo.- disse com toda certeza do mundo.- Mas não podemos... não podemos contar a ninguém... eu... Hogwarts...

–Shhh... Eu entendo.- ele me abraçou.- Você tem muito a perder.

–Mas não quero perder você.- eu disse, em plena noção do quão bobo estava parecendo.

–Não vai. Seremos só você, eu e as Relíquias.- nos beijamos de novo. Ficamos tão próximos que poderíamos ter nos fundido em uma só pessoa. Seus lábios estavam frios. Minha língua passava por toda sua boca querendo explorar. Suas mãos-

Desculpe, o trem balançou e acabei borrando tudo. Enfim. Quando conseguimos nos soltar combinamos de continuar a escrever cartas e eu voltei para King's Cross. Ao deparar-me com a familiar locomotiva vermelha, sorri, estava voltando para Hogwarts!


	4. De Volta a Hogwarts

Meus colegas voltaram mais agitados das férias. São os últimos meses antes de nossos N.I.E.M's em maio. Parece que ainda vai demorar muito, mas o tempo passa muito rápido, como nossos professores nos lembram constantemente.

-Espero que tenham estudado bastante nas férias.- disse o Prof. Keaton no nosso primeiro dia de volta às aulas.- Estou muito decepcionado com o desempenho de vocês até agora, meus alunos do sexto ano conseguem fazer melhor do que isso!

Tive que me segurar para não rir. O Prof. Keaton é nosso professor de Transfiguração e todo ano ele diz isso. No meu primeiro ano ele dizia "Uma criança faria uma coisa melhor.", no segundo "Os alunos do primeiro ano superam e muito vocês", no terceiro "Até um secundarista faria isso, qual é o problema de vocês?", etc. Pode parecer um pouco exigente, mas eu o adoro. Foi graças a ele que publiquei meu primeiro artigo na revista "Transfiguração Hoje". Era sobre a Pedra Filosofal, falei sobre a tranmutação que ela faz do metal para o ouro. Batilda apresentou este artigo para o Nicolau Flamel e foi ai que trocamos cartas pela primeira vez.

Gosto de quase todas as matérias de Hogwarts, mas se tivesse que escolher, minha preferida seria Transfiguração e é ela que pretendo lecionar algum dia. Neste ano também estou cursando História da Magia, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções, Runas Antigas e Aritmância. São muitas, não são? Eu sei. Mas adoro todas elas! Senti uma pontada no peito quando tive que desistir de Herbologia e Astronomia, a Profa. Bernard e o Prof. Henrich ficaram muito decepcionados, mas ainda converso muito com eles pelos corredores. Fiquei um pouco sentido com Trato das Criaturas Mágicas também, esse era o ano que finalmente íamos aprender sobre hipogrifos! Mas, era no mesmo horário que Aritmância e, sinceramente, como viver sem Aritmância? Às vezes tenho vontade de trabalhar no Banco de Gringotes só para mexer com esses números o dia todo.

Acho que as únicas matérias de Hogwarts que nunca cursei foram Adivinhação e Estudo dos Trouxas. Já fui numa aula de Adivinhação no terceiro ano e tomei o maior susto da minha vida. Que matéria vaga! Olhava para a bola de cristal e via um peixe, depois meu amigo Elifas Doge via um chapéu, a professora via um céu estrelado... Nunca tinha me sentido tão perdido em uma matéria. Portanto, desisti antes mesmo de começar.

Quanto a Estudo dos Trouxas... bom, eu nunca me interessei pela matéria. Sejamos sinceros, trouxas não são lá muito complexos. Prefiro ocupar meu tempo com matérias mais... hum... necessárias? Creio que seja essa a palavra. São poucos os alunos que querem cursar essa matéria, e a maioria dos que cursam só querem ter uma matéria fácil de ser aprovado. Na nossa turma, o Roderich Turner é o único aluno de E.T., o que é estranho porque ele já é nascido trouxa.

-Mal voltamos das férias e olha só a quantidade de deveres que temos que fazer!- disse Elifas Doge me mostrando um monte de pergaminhos com anotações hoje de manhã no Salão Principal.

-Ora, meu caro Doge, sinto que você me diz isso todo semestre.- respondi sorrindo e tomei um gole de café.

-É sério, Alvo, olha só pra isso aqui! Nunca vou terminar a tempo!

-Relaxe. Aqui, coma alguma coisa. Você me parece mais magro.- ofereci. Elifas parecia mesmo mais magro, fiquei me coçando para lhe perguntar como fora a viagem, mas sabia que isso ia abrir muitas feridas.

-Não, desculpe, Alvo. Não tenho muito tempo.- ele bebeu o resto de seu café num gole só.- Tenho que ir, tchau.- e sem esperar uma resposta ele saiu caregando seus livros e pergaminhos.

Sorri com meus botões. Elifas é muito ansioso sem necessidade. Eu estou cursando sete matérias, além de ter que exercer minhas funções de monitor-chefe, e não estou tão agitado assim (ainda). Foi ai que o correio coruja chegou. Olhei esperançoso. Uma delas pousou na minha frente, era minha cópia do "Profeta Diário", lhe dei um nuque e ela voltou ao ar.

"SEGURANÇA DE GRINGOTES É REFORÇADA", era a manchete, fiquei me perguntando como ainda poderiam aumentar a segurança de um lugar daqueles, quando comecei a ler uma carta caiu na minha frente. Peguei-a apressadamente.

_De Robert Aldebarth, representante britânico na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos_

_Para Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore_

"O que será?", me perguntei, mas quando fui abrir outra carta caiu na minha frente com a palavra "_Alvo_" no envelope, meu coração deu um salto pois reconheci a caligrafia imediatamente.

_Alvo,_

_Como foi o primeio dia de cárcere? Aqui ficou muito chato de repente. Encontrei seu irmãozinho Aberforth na rua outro dia, quer dizer, eu acho que foi ele, nunca fomos apresentados. Mas você me disse que ele gosta muito de cabras e o garoto que encontrei estava acompanhado por duas. Foi a coisa mais inusitada que já presenciei, e eu já presenciei muita coisa! _

_Ele não deveria estar cuidando da sua irmã? Quando fui lhe perguntar isso ele me disse pra cuidar da minha vida e atirou esterco de cabra em mim. Gostei dele. Um amor de pessoa. Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que sua irmã está segura._

_Não se esqueça de mim!_

_Gerardo._

Eu sei que não deveria, mas achei a história tão engraçada. Gostaria de ter visto a cena. Fiquei com vontade de beijar seu nome no final feito uma adolescente apaixonada, mas consegui me conter. Enquanto pensava na resposta fui ler a outra carta.

_Caro Sr. Dumbledore,_

_É com grande prazer que anuncio sua vitória na eleição para representante da juventude britânica na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. O senhor foi eleito por unânimidade e tomará posse no dia 10 de junho de 1899, após conclusão dos seus estudos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Por favor, responda esta carta para confirmação._

_Minhas sinceras congratulações e bem vindo!_

_Robert Aldebarth, representante britânico na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, Ordem de Merlim Primeira Classe._

Céus, eu tinha me esquecido disso! O resultado demorou tanto... mas consegui! Apressei-me a pergar um pergaminho e uma pena para escrever as respostas.

_Gerardo,_

_Sabe, eu passei horas olhando para o seu nome até minha mente conseguir lembrar-me, vagamente, de quem você é. Meu primeiro dia encarcerado foi ótimo, obrigado pela preocupação. Os professores estão nos dando mais coisas do que nunca agora, é difícil acreditar que este é meu último ano em Hogwarts._

_Aberforth foi mais gentil com você do que é comigo. Como está Batilda? Mande minhas lembranças a ela._

_Alvo._

_PS: Fui eleito representante da juventude britânica na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos! _

Escrevi rapidamente a outra carta agradecendo as felicitações e aceitando o cargo. Quando terminei me vi em dúvida. Havia algo que estava pesando em mim desde que entrei no trem para Hogwarts.

_Aberforth,_

_Diga à Ariana que eu sinto muito por não ter me despedido dela e que a amo muito. Logo estarei de volta._

_Alvo._

Não sabia se ele iria dar o recado, mas tinha que tentar. Juntei tudo e fui ao corujal despachar as cartas. Não tive tempo de ler o jornal, senão chegaria atrasado nas aulas.

-Aquele velho doido de pedra!- bradava Armando Dippet quando saimos de uma aula particularmente difícil de Feitiços.

-Não diga isso...- disse aos risos.

-Três trabalhos para a semana que vem! TRÊS!- ele mostrou três dedos pra mim, caso ainda houvesse dúvidas.- e nem vou falar das outras matérias...

-Não é?! Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com esses professores?- disse Elifas se apressando para nos alcançar.

-Por que aquele nojento não se aposenta, hein?- Armando me indagou, sem parecer ter notado a presença de Elifas.

-O Prof. Trainor é um feiticeiro muito experiente...- tentei argumentar.

-E outro que merece uma aposentadoria das boas é o Prof. Binns. Meu Deus... aquele lá...- dessa vez eu concordei. O Prof. Binns é um homem já muito idoso que simplesmente fica na frente da sala e começa a falar em um só tom de voz textos que ele obviamente decorou dos livros. - Bem... talvez ele morra logo...

-Armando!

-O quê? Só quis dizer que é a única maneira da gente se livrar dele. Não que eu vá fazer algo, claro. Mas...

Armando Dippet é o monitor da Sonserina e apesar da histórica inimizade entre nossas casa, nós nos damos muito bem. Quer dizer, não chegamos a ser amigos, mas nós meio que nos acostumamos com a companhia um do outro. Não sei bem porque. Talvez porque eu ache seu ódio geral por tudo e todos muito engraçado e ele precise de alguém para destilar seu veneno.

-Sr. Dumbledore!- disse o Prof. Oswald quando me viu no corredor.

-Por falar em velharia...- Armando disse no pé do meu ouvido.

O Prof. Oswald é meu professor de Runas Antigas. Ele também é um velhinho, meio curvado inclusive, mas ele é bem animado. As aulas dele são as mais divertidas. Bom, pelo menos eu acho.

-Recebi uma carta de um amigo meu hoje. Meus parabéns, meu jovem!- ele dizia animado enquanto sacudia minha mão.

-Ora, obrigado...

-Suprema Corte dos Bruxos! Se seguir nesse passo, será Ministro logo, logo!

-Não alimento tal ambição, professor.

-Pois alimente, meu caro! Você vai fazer História! E eu direi "Sim, fui professor de Alvo Dumbledore.".

-Eu que terei o orgulho de dizer que fui seu aluno, professor.

-Sempre modesto!- ele apertou minha mão mais uma vez e saiu, sem dizer nada para Armando ou Elifas.

-"Suprema Corte dos Bruxos!"- Armando disse imitando o professor.- "Vai fazer História, meu jovem!"

-É realmente uma coisa muito importante, Alvo.- Elifas disse enquanto eu me acabava de rir. Armando bufou.

-Um monte de velhos falando besteira sem nunca resolver nada, isso que é aquela Suprema Corte, se querem saber minha opinião.

-Sempre queremos, Armando.- disse quando consegui parar de rir.

-Alvo! Acabei de saber da novidade!- disse uma menina correndo para me abraçar.- Parabéns!

-Obrigado, Cate.- Cattherine Burns é monitora da Grifinória e também colega minha.

-Eu sabia que você ia conseguir!

-Oi, Cate.- Elifas disse timidamente atrás de mim. Ele tem uma quedinha por ela. Cate não respondeu.

-Vou deixar vocês à sós com suas conversas de grifinórios...- Armando disse saindo mau-humorado, como sempre.

-Até mais, Armando.- respondi.

-Então, como foram as férias?- Cate perguntou, jogando os cabelos loiros para o lado.

-Ah, sabe, a mesma coisa...- dei um sorriso enviesado quando pensei no meu segredo.

-Eu viajei nessas férias, Cate...- começou a contar Elifas, mas eu o interrompi antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Desculpe, amigo. Vai ter que impressionar a Cate uma outra hora.

-E as suas? Sua avó melhorou?- a avó de Cate estava no St. Mungus depois que um feitiço deu errado.

-Ah, sim! Ela já voltou pra casa. Sua cabeça voltou ao tamanho normal. Estávamos pensando em não deixá-la mais usar a varinha... é um perigo para si mesma, sabe...

-Mas ela não vai ficar desprotegida sem a varinha?

-Sim, é por isso que ela veio morar conosco.

-Sábia decisão- concluiu Elifas.

-Cate!- uma das meninas atrás dela chamou.

-Desculpa, eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos na aula de Poções?

-Estarei lá.- respondi.

-Eu também.- acrescentou Elifas.

-Tchau.- ela disse.

-Tchau.- dissemos eu e Elifas em uníssono

Cate saiu com seu grupinho de amigas risonhas. Elifas suspirou. Tentei pensar em alguma coisa para animá-lo.

-Então, me fale sobre a viagem.- consegui me forçar a dizer. Elifas olhou pra mim receioso.

-Hum... ah, foi boazinha...

-Ora, vamos. Diga-me, quantos países você visitou?

Enquanto ele me contava todas as coisas que viu e pessoas que conheceu, minha mente divagou por outras coisas. Sentia falta de Gerardo. O que é idiotice, porque não faz nem uma semana que nos vimos pela última vez. Mas, sabe, eu até gosto dos meus amigos aqui, é que às vezes sinto que não sou eu mesmo perto deles...

E Ariana. Céus. Sinto-me tão culpado. Será que ela está bem? Será que sente minha falta? Se Aberforth não responder minha carta (e sei que não vai), vou pedir à Batilda que dê uma olhada nela.

O resto do meu dia foi tão cansativo que nem vale a pena descrevê-lo aqui. Aliás, acho difícil conseguir escrever neste diário com tanta frequência agora que os N.I.E.M's se aproximam... Merlim! É meu último ano em Hogwarts!


	5. Hogsmeade

Março de 1899

O que foi que eu disse? Esse último mês foi tão cansativo que no fim do dia eu só tinha forças para me deitar na cama e dormir. Chegou um momento que eu nem lembrava mais que tinha um diário. Sem ofensas, mas diários são tão trabalhosos, você já tem que escrever o dia todo e no fim ainda vai ter que escrever mais! Deviam inventar algum tipo de recipiente no qual alguém pudesse colocar todos os seus pensamentos sem precisar de grandes esforços.

Enfim, consegui reunir forças para me sentar e escrever aqui na Sala Comunal. Talvez porque esteja com preguiça de me levantar e ir para cama. Aqui está tão confortável, perto da lareira, cercado pelos meus livros, sozinho, a luz da lua atravesando a janela...

Certo. Então... eu dei um pequeno cochilo agora. Não estou mentindo. Não sei por quanto tempo, mas ainda não amanheceu, o que é um bom sinal. Não sei se só eu faço isso, mas às vezes não quero que o dia seguinte chegue então evito dormir para que a noite seja mais longa. Não é o caso aqui, mas achei interessante fazer esse comentário. Viu como estou disperso?

Concentre-se, Alvo. Do que foi que eu falei na última anotação? Vejamos... sim, tinha acabado de ser eleito para a CSB (vou resumir as palavras devido ao meu estado avançado de letargia), Elifas, Armando, Cate... ah, sim! As cartas. Bom, Aberforth não me respondeu (que surpreendente), então eu escrevi à Batilda e ela disse que foi visitar os dois, Ariana está muito bem e manda beijos. Gerardo também me respondeu.

Estivemos nos correspondendo muito. Minhas respostas ficaram cada vez mais curtas e objetivas. Ele se compadeceu e me aconselhou a largar os estudos também. " _Você vai adorar, foi a melhor coisa que fiz na vida. _",lembrei-lhe de que ele não largou nada, mas sim foi expulso, se pudesse teria ficado na escola até o fim. Ele não respondeu.

Falamos muito sobre as Relíquias. Onde estariam a Pedra da Ressurreição e a Capa de Invisibilidade? Gerardo acredita que os descendentes de Cadmo Peverell e Salazar Slytherin são da mesma família e portanto a Pedra da Ressurreição estaria com algum descendente de Salazar. " _Todos sabemos que os Peverell e os fundadores de Hogwarts eram contemporâneos. Cadmo é o único irmão cuja árvore genealógica é desconhecida. É sabido que a filha de Salazar casou-se com um homem muito mais velho que ela e também que morreu dando a luz. Quem mais Salazar, grande defensor dos sangues-puros, escolheria para desposar sua única filha senão um dos irmãos da família que praticamente iniciou a linhagem bruxa no Reino Unido? Some um mais um, Alvo. O dono da Pedra da Ressurreição pode estar em Hogwarts agora mesmo comendo tortas na mesa da Sonserina. _".

Respondi-lhe que achei a teoria muito boa para um livro de ficção e nada mais. Ora, ninguém tem certeza se os irmãos e os fundadores de Hogwarts eram contemporâneos. Mas, supondo que tenham sido, a filha de Salazar muito provavelmente casou-se com um duque ou algum outro nobre ou até mesmo um de seus irmãos, considerando que na época isso era uma prática muito comum. Os irmãos Peverell eram homens... não diria "pobres", mas também nem sonhariam em chegar perto das filhas de algum fundador de Hogwarts, elas eram tidas como princesas. Acrescentei que, essa história de que a "amada" de Cadmo morreu e por isso ele desejou a Pedra, não passa de uma lenda infantil sem embasamento histórico qualquer que seja. Provavelmente Cadmo fora um grande alquimista (tal qual Nicolau Flamel) e, talvez, não tenha tido filhos, portanto sua árvore genealógica encerra em si mesmo.

Lembrei-lhe ainda que não, os Peverell não iniciaram a linhagem bruxa no Reino Unido (que ideia!), e mesmo se tivessem, por muitos séculos os bruxos só se casavam com outros bruxos, portanto todas as linhagens bruxas são relacionadas uma com a outra. O que quer dizer que até eu poderia ter alguma relação de parentesco com os Peverell!

" _Mas, já que você gosta de histórias mirabolantes _", escrevi, " _Vou enviar-lhe minha cópia de 'Hogwarts: Uma História', na qual achará uma lenda muito interessante sobre Salazar envolvendo uma tal Câmara Secreta. Parece-me, meu caro amigo, que se o herdeiro de Salazar estivesse mesmo em Hogwarts, a Câmara seria aberta e todos seríamos mortos por um enorme monstro. Nunca o uso da Pedra da Ressurreição seria tão indispensável. _"

Por Merlim, Gerardo! Qual era o seu plano? Que eu chegasse para todos os alunos da Sonserina e perguntasse se na casa deles tem uma pedra que ressucita pessoas? Imaginei a cara de Armando se eu lhe perguntasse isso e chorei de tanto rir.

Então, sim. Às vezes Gerardo e eu discordamos. Mas as ofensas que trocamos entre nós não tem intenção de serem ofensivas de fato (se é que isso faz sentido.). Ocasionalmente falamos sobre a Capa de Invisibilidade, mas não nos importamos muito com ela. É a Relíquia mais inútil se você for parar pra pensar. O que não quer dizer que não queremos encontrá-la, claro.

Ignoto Peverell foi seu dono original e ele está enterrado em Godric's Hollow (bom, pelo menos o que sobrou dele), o que nos faz acreditar que a Capa ainda pode estar por lá, talvez ele tenha até sido enterrado com ela. Gerardo sugeriu desenterrar o homem para descobrir, mas, obviamente, fui contra. " _Quando acharmos as outras duas _", respondi, " _podemos pensar nisso. _". Francamente, Gerardo tem tido cada ideia ultimamente...

Mas na sua última carta ele perguntou quando seria minha próxima visita à Hogsmeade pois pretendia me ver, o que me deixou ainda mais animado com a ida ao vilarejo. Não costumo frequentar muito Hogsmeade. Gosto do silêncio da Sala Comunal quando todos estão fora. Mas não quer dizer que eu seja de ferro. Este semestre está mais cansativo do que nunca e a última coisa que eu quero fazer é passar meu fim de semana aqui estudando quando poderia estar com Gerardo falando sobre as Relíquias e rindo de suas teorias malucas.

Bom, vou me deitar. Percebi que escrevi a última frase acima de olhos fechados. Como eu consegui isso?!

* * *

><p>-Saiam do corredor, suas pragas!- gritou Armando para um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano que correram assustados.<p>

-Calma...- tentei tranquilizá-lo. Armando nunca teve paciência com os alunos mais novos e hoje estava ainda pior.

-Calma?! Calma?! Olha pra isso aqui!- esbravejou ele me mostrando seu trabalho pela décima vez hoje.- Um "A"! Um "A"! Eu merecia, no mínimo, um "E". Sabe quantas noites eu passei acordado fazendo isso?

-Acho que a mancha de café na borda me dá uma boa dica.- disse tentando não rir.

-Aquela vaca. "Aceitável"! Isso é nota que o professor dá quando tem pena da burrice do aluno. Preferia que ela tivesse me dado um "P"!

Não é verade, claro. Se Armando tivesse tirado um "P" estaria reclamando mais ainda.

-Você sabe como a Profa. Demetria é exigente.- argumentei.

-Fácil pra você falar. Duvido que tenha tirado menos que um "O" algum dia na sua vida.

-Tirei sim, não lembra? No primeiro exércicio dela eu tirei um "E".- só depois senti que o comentário dele foi meramente retórico, mas já era tarde demais.

-Ah, sim. Nossa, ela fez o maior escândalo. Ficava te perguntando se tinha alguma coisa errada, se precisava de ajuda.- nós dois rimos. Fiquei satisfeito que ele não tivesse interpretado meu comentário de forma errada. Na verdade eu tirei um "E" porque escrevi mais do que o necessário. Ela se assustou por nada.

-Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?- implorei já cansado de falar sobre provas e trabalhos.

-Sim, sim... Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana. Vai?

-Hum... não sei...- Claro que eu ia. Mas se ele soubesse ia querer me encontrar por lá e eu não poderia ver Gerardo.

-Ora, vamos, Alvo. Eu também não gosto daquele lugar cheio e fedido, mas não quero ficar trancado nesse castelo o tempo todo.

-Hum... certo... talvez eu dê uma passada por lá...- felizmente não ficamos muito tempo discutindo o assunto pois Elifas veio correndo até nós.

-Um "E"! Eu tirei um "E", Alvo!- ele falava animado.

-Meus parabéns, Elifas.- disse enquanto Armando olhava para ele perplexo.

-_Você _tirou um "E"?- perguntou Armando como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do universo.

-Sim! Só errei a última questão. Eu sabia que não se usava figos nessa poção, eu sabia!- lamentou batendo com a palma da mão na cabeça.

-Bem, é ofical. Ela enlouqueceu.- concluiu Armando.

-Boa tarde, Alvo. Armando.- disse uma voz atrás de mim.

-Ah, olá, Edmund!- respondi me virando.

-Oi.- cumprimentou Armando sem muita animação.

Edmund Clearwater é o monitor da Corvinal e capitão do time de Quadribol. Um rapaz muito alto de cabelos castanhos cacheados e os olhos azuis. Todas as meninas são apaixonadas por ele, mas ele já tem namorada.

-O Prof. Mervick chamou todos os monitores. Parece que apareceu um poltergeist na Torre da Astronomia e ninguém está conseguindo expulsá-lo.

-Qual é o problema? Aqui é cheio de fantasmas.- Armando indagou. Edmund respondeu sem lhe dirigir o olhar. Os dois não se dão muito bem.

-Ao que me parece o poltergeist gosta de arrumar confusões e o diretor não está muito satisfeito.

-E por que ele mesmo não o expulsa?- continuou Armando. Edmund deu um longo suspiro de impaciência e fechou os olhos. Resolvi me intrometer.

-Ora, tenho certeza que o diretor tem outros afazeres mais importantes para se preocupar, Armando.- Armando olhou pra mim e deu de ombros.

-Certo. Então vamos ver o desgraçado.

Despedi-me de Elifas – que ainda estava felicíssimo com sua nota – e fomos em direção a Torre da Astronomia.

-Como estão os estudos, Alvo?- Edmund me perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.

-Nada mau. E você?

-Não posso reclamar. Naturalmente a carga de deveres está imensa, mas isto já era de se esperar.- ele disse. Armando fez cara de quem ia vomitar.- Vai à Hogsmeade neste fim de semana?

-Não sei ainda.

-Sim, claro... também me encontro em dúvida. Tenho muito o que estudar. Mas... um pouco de diversão não faz mal.- ele me olhou muito sério, mas não prestei atenção porque atrás dele Armando estava imitando seu jeito pomposo de andar

-Sim, sim...- consegui comentar tentando manter meu rosto sério também.

-Estava pensando... talvez possamos nos encontrar lá... se você decidir ir...- ele dizia hesitante.

-Sim, podemos.- disse me achando muito repetitivo.

-Ótimo.- disse. Parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

De repente recebi muitos convites para ir à Hogsmeade. Todo ano recebo, mas agora pareciam ainda mais determinados. Cate quase me implorou.

-Mas, Alvo, você tem que ir! Todo mundo vai.- ela disse puxando minha manga quando estávamos esperando a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas começar.

-Certo. Eu dou uma passada por lá.

-Ótimo!- ela disse também, em tom de vitória.

Sinceramente, não tenho ideia de como vou encontrar Gerardo e toda essa gente.

* * *

><p>Lá fora o sol brilhava forte, o frio do inverno já diminuira consideravelmente com a chegada da primavera. Era um belo dia para um passeio. Planejei ir à Hogsmeade depois de todos para não correr o risco de ter que ir acompanhado.<p>

-Tem certeza que não vai?- perguntei a Elifas enquanto me arrumava. Ele estava deitado na cama lendo um livro.

-Desculpa, Alvo. Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas.

Sair em público sempre fora uma coisa difícil para Elifas. Não sei de onde ele tirou coragem para fazer aquela viagem. Elifas tem varíola de dragão, então seu rosto é cheio de cicatrizes que não são muito agradáveis aos olhos. Geralmente as pessoas não disfarçam bem sua repulsa.

-Vamos, vai ser divertido.- disse calçando meus sapatos sem olhar para ele. Claro que não queria que ele fosse comigo (hoje), mas tinha que disfarçar.

-Sério, Alvo, eu prefiro ficar.- dei um suspiro fingindo derrota.

-Está bem, se você quer assim...- abri a gaveta para pegar um lenço e sorri ao me deparar com o "relógio" que Gerardo meu deu. Coloquei-o no meu pulso discretamente.

-Bom, já vou indo então.- declarei me levantando.

-Divirta-se.

-Você também.

As ruas de Hogsmeade estavam lotadas. Andei com o chapéu bem rente e a cabeça abaixada para não ser reconhecido, mas acho que seria muito difícil reconhecer quem quer que fosse no meio daquela multidão. Quando cheguei ao Três Vassouras (que também estava lotado) olhei esperançoso por todos os lados, meu coração já querendo sair pela boca. Foi ai que ouvi um assobio bem alto.

Lá estava Gerardo acenando pra mim de uma mesa bem distante. Sorri e fui ao seu encontro.

-Lugarzinho apertado.- foi a primeira coisa que ele me disse.

-Sua cabeça que é muito grande.- repondi. Nós nos abraçamos aos risos.

-Senta ai. Comprei uma cerveja amanteigada, mas me arrependi. Vocês bebem ela quente?- ele perguntou olhando com nojo para o copo.

-Sim... vocês não?- indaguei franzindo a testa.

-Claro que não!- ele parecia realmente muito surpreso. Eu ri.

-Ah, as culturas e suas diferenças...

-Bom, pode ficar com essa aqui. Vou pegar uma bebida de verdade.- ele disse me dando seu copo e levantado-se de novo.

Tomei um gole e olhei atentamente para o lugar procurando outros alunos de Hogwarts. Estava cheio deles, mas felizmente nenhum conhecido.

-Aqui. Agora isso sim é que é bebida.- ele disse quando voltou com um copo de uísque de fogo na mão.- Então, como estão as coisas?

-Ah, provas, trabalhos... nada muito interessante. E Godric's Hollow?

-Na mesma. Batilda ainda não tirou os enfeites de natal.

-Haha! Sim, ela sempre diz que eles deveriam ficar lá o ano todo.

-Relcamei deles uma vez e ela disse que se incomodava tanto então eu mesmo poderia tirá-los.

-Por que você não tirou?- Gerardo olhou pra mim como se eu tivesse lhe dado um tapa.

-E eu lá tenho cara de Elfo Doméstico?- ri novamente.

-Você e seus preconceitos.

-Ora, e não é verdade?- balancei a cabeça em desaprovação.

-Você é igual a Armando...

-É aquele com quem você ia viajar?

-Não, esse é o Elifas.- Gerardo levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não sei se gosto da ideia de você fazendo amizade com todos esses homens...- parei de sorrir imediatamente. Ele riu.- Relaxe! Estou brincando.

Também tentei rir, mas não fui muito bem sucedido. Tomei outro gole de cerveja para tentar disfarçar meu incômodo. Não queria que a conversa tivesse chegado nesse ponto.

-Hum!- ele exclamou enquanto bebia.- Aqui.- disse colocando uma bolsa em cima da mesa e abrindo-a. Estava lá "Hogwarts: Uma História".

-Ah! Você gostou?- perguntei, imensamente grato pela mudança de assunto.

-É...- ele fez uma careta.- É bonzinho... acho...

-É o melhor livro que existe sobre Hogwarts.- argumentei me sentindo ofendido. É um dos meus livros favoritos.

-Acho que não me interesso muito por "Ogwarts"... ou por escolas em geral.- acrescentou ao ver meu rosto.- mas tem algumas coisas boas... - ele sorriu, mas não conseguiu me convencer.

-Você odiou.

-Não! Eu gostei muito de ler sobre os fundadores... você sabe que eu gosto de Salazar.

-Verdade.- sorri ao lembrar de sua teoria maluca.

-Queria poder estudar lá. Assim poderíamos nos ver todo dia.- disse piscando o olho.

-Não acho que seria uma coisa boa.- eu disse olhando para meu copo fingindo desagrado.

-Ah, é mesmo?- ele perguntou com aquele tom irônico. Parecia que estávamos na cozinha de Batilda descascando as cenouras para a ceia de natal novamente.

-Sim.

-Explique-se.- pediu, se aproximando mais de mim.

-Você é má influência.- ele deu uma risada fraca.

-Você também não é lá nenhum anjo, sabe?- estávamos muito perto um do outro. Perto demais.

Virei o cabeça e bebi mais da minha cerveja. Não estávamos na cozinha de Batilda, afinal. O rosto de Gerardo se fechou.

-O quê?- ele perguntou grosseiro.

-Pensei que tinhamos concordado.- disse com raiva.

-Não estamos em Hogwarts! Ninguém aqui conhece você.

-Shh! Fale baixo.- olhei para os lados desesperado.- As notícias correm rápido naquela escola...

-Sabe, isso...- ele apontou para nós.- não funciona assim.

-É só temporário... até eu me formar.

-E depois? Vai ser temporário até você ser contratado professor. Depois temporário até você virar diretor. Depois temporário até...

-O que você quer de mim?!

-Eu quero que você admita.

-O quê?

-Admita que você acha isso errado. Admita que você sente raiva de si mesmo quando pensa em mim dessa forma.

-Isso não é verdade...- falei tentando me manter firme, mas minha voz não tinha tanta certeza. Ele deu uma risada sarcástica.

-Você tem nojo de si mesmo, Alvo. Eu sinto pena de você.

-Não sou eu, são os outros...

-É você! Você me quer, mas se sente culpado.

-Bem, talvez isso seja verdade!- exclamei indignado.- Eu não queria nada disso, Gerardo. Eu não queria você. Aconteceu! E... eu... eu não sei o que fazer a respeito.- senti minha garganta se fechar. Como as coisas chegaram nesse ponto? Eu só queria falar sobre as Relíquias. Ele se levantou.

-Certo, então... vou facilitar as coisas pra você.- Gerardo bebeu o resto do uísque de fogo num gole só e antes de sair disse: - Adeus, Alvo. Tenha uma boa vida.

Fiquei só. Olhando para "Hogwarts: Uma História" prestes a chorar. Não foi desse jeito que imaginei o final do dia. Depois de um tempo de intensa contemplação guardei o livro dentro da bolsa, pendurei no braço e sai do bar, não queria falar com ninguém. Não queria sentir nada.


End file.
